The Legendary Duelist
by Rymer
Summary: A boy named Rymer needs to help Yugi stop his greatest enemy with a power never suspected... As the world will burn in ashes in a revenge from long ago....Chap 7 up!
1. The New Duelist

Ok let's get this straight, i'm new in this and so far no one has told me about saying that Yu-Gi-Oh! it's not mine, but i know lots of people who do it so i'm going to do it to... YGO it's not mine or any of his characters... Rymer Daze is property of...myself...Creations never seen before in the YGO Series are mine...

The Legendary Duelist

Chapter 1: The New Duelist

Leaves fell of trees as it was supposed. Fall hit Domino city to soon, sooner that it was expected. Domino City was a peaceful place to live, since all the Battle City Tourney and stuff. It was the place for a new adventure to begin with someone different from Yugi. Since he had beaten Marik, and saved the world no danger has ever appeared in Domino. Now Yugi and his gang passed time in hamburgers restaurants, the movies, etc. But also mainly the played Duel Monsters. After the Egyptian God Cards were sealed away no trouble threaten Yugi nor his friends.

But they didn't know that somewhere in Domino City, was about to fall into the darkness of his heart...

"Attack Dark Magician Girl, and take him down!!" said Rymer Daze, a 15 year old duelist. He used a blue jacket like Yugi's and black jeans. He wasn't that tall, he hado black eyes and blond hair.

"Rymer, I'll get my revenge on you. Someday I'll get the cards I need and your deck will be defeated..." said Sean, Rymer's worst enemy. Sean had black hair, and rare gray eyes. He wasn't that much of giant although no a little kid.

"Do you really think so? ..." asked Rymer with some happiness from the victory.

He ran away. Rymer beated him fair and square in the recess. Sean ran away from school and entered to an alley. Recess was not over at Lake School, but Sean didn't thought of that. The day was still clear, but for some reason darkness reigned in that alley, and somehow Sean felt attracted to the darkness itself. As a puppet Sean entered. He was muttering: "Damn Rymer, I wish him dead. Everybody laughs at me cuz of him. I was the best, the BEST!!! But he had to enter the school... But I'll have my revenge."

"Come to me..." said a strange voice in the alley.

"Wha... What... Who said that?" asked Sean.

"Pick me..." said the voice again.

Sean looked at a card in the middle of the alley. The card couldn't be talking to him... He had lost it??. No he wasn't crazy the card was talking.

"We shall rule Domino City and defeat Rymer..." said the card.

"Who are you??" asked Sean.

"Long ago a duelist named Yugi ended my existence in the human world. In the time when Egypt still was a successful country, in the shadow game I was defeated. But I was reborn, in the Shadow Realm as this monster: Dark Dragon of Chaos. Now I seek revenge. It seems that you too feel hate for a friend of Yugi..." said DDO.

"How did you know that Rymer knew Yugi?" asked Sean.

"I'll answer your question. You and I are much alike someone we hate defeated us. An emotion like that is not so easy to find in two different beings. Hold me know Sean... You possess the greatest power now..."

Sean's eyes were covered by darkness as he said: "The Power is mine...

"So Yugi, what happened to Tea?" asked Rymer to Yugi later that day in the Turtle Card Shop.

"Tea broke up with me..." said Yugi sadly. Yugi was a short boy with a triple colored hair. Red, black and blonde hair covered his head.

"Wow, Yugi... I told you she wasn't right for you. But now I know I was right." said

Rymer.

"..." Yugi stopped talking. Remembering that night, he thought of everything. He did everything according to the book. But it looked like if she had been expecting that.

"Let's talk about something else. I didn't know your grandpa sold the Secret Rare Cards, I need Vampire Lord on my deck these days." said Rymer

"Yeah, Vampire would be a great addition to your deck..." said Yugi.

Then the phone at the Turtle Shop rings. Rymer and Yugi have met since Battle City ended. Rymer uses to go always to the Turtle Shop after school. These days new cards arrives and decks with perfect combos are on the way of been made. Yugi goes to answer it when suddenly someone enters the store.

A blonde haired girl entered the store. She had a blue skirt and a blue blouse. Her eyes where green. Rymer turned around and saw her. She was beautiful. She was watching the cards sold separately. Rymer went where Yugi was, but he still was talking on the phone.

"Hello..." said her behind Rymer.

"Hello... Do you need any help?" said Rymer trying not to blush.

"Yeah sure, I'm looking for a card that could go in my Beat down deck." Said the girl.

"Well you'll need lots of 1900 attack monsters like Gemini Elf, and Vorse Raider. And spell cards that destroy monsters like Raigeki and Dark Hole." Said him.

"You sure know a lot of cards..." said she.

"Well I'm a duelist too..." said Rymer.

"Oh it's that so. That's why you know a lot. My name's..."


	2. The Destiny

The Legendary Duelist

Chapter 2:

The Destiny

"My name's Girla..." said her... waving her blonde hair.

"Hum... What a strange girl name?" thought Rymer. But it didn't matter. He and she were duelists and that was something they had in common. But he didn't said anything.

"So Rymer... do you own this shop?" said her.

"No, Yugi owns it now, it was his Grandpa's." said Rymer.

"Yugi Moto? The worldwide champion?" asked her with surprise.

"Yeah. He's right by the phone." said Rymer.

Girla for the first time moved her eyes to Yugi... He looked troubled.

"It's amazing, he's so famous worldwide among duelists. Have you dueled him Rymer?" asked Girla.

"Not yet but when I duel him, it will be a duel I will remember for a long time." said Rymer.

"You look determined..."said Girla.

"I am hoping I will duel him..." said Rymer. "Well you want to buy a booster pack?"

"Yeah I want two Dar Crisis boosters and a Magician Force Booster please..." said her...

Rymer got the two boosters for her. She paid US$5 dollars for all and she left waving her blonde her and giving a wink to Rymer. Yugi hang up the phone. He looked at Rymer.

"Rymer, Kaiba called..." said Yugi.

"Kaiba? What does he want?" asked Rymer.

"Well he told about an interesting card. Have you ever heard of it?" asked Yugi.

"Well if haven't heard those rumors, but I heard about strange set of cards sold only in the Black Market these days..." said Rymer.

"Rymer, do you remember Pegasus?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, but what does he..." asked Rymer but he was stoped by Yugi.

"Rymer, long ago since I have possessed the Millennium Puzzle I've imagined a peaceful world as I discovered a power far greater than what I thought." said Yugi. "But when I defeated Pegasus and Marik I thought the world was safe. But know Kaiba told me about a card that controls people and I don't want to know that this world is in danger now again."

"But Yugi, you didn't decide this, it isn't your fault." said Rymer. "We need to stop this card but who created it? And from where does its power come? Besides we are strong now, we need to call the gang again... The world may be in perish but it's worse. A world without savior."

"Yeah maybe you are right..." said Yugi. And they both left and closed the Turtle Card Shop.

* * *

"Stop this nonsense... this madness" said a voice far from there.

"Time is ours now... We are now in an advantage my dear..." said a voice.

"Rymer and Yugi... they are easy to control... if you have the perfect bait..." said another voice...

"Stop this nonsense... this madness!" said a third voice.

"You speak too much you don't fight for what you want, do you?" said the first voice.

"So you are a coward to fight but courageous to speak. Very well I know punishment for that."

"Please no!" said the third voice. The dark night raised behold three forms in a dark alley while screams of a young adolescent was being punished for desobeying. And Rymer and Yugi still searched for their friends with no luck.

* * *

"Man, those guys know how to hide and run!" said Rymer.

"I believe it will be just you and me..." said Yugi.

"No Yugi we have someone who can help us..." said Rymer.

They walked some streets in order to get to Domino City's biggest building: Kaiba Corp. A thunder just flashed in front of them.

"Hope that wasn't a bad luck sign..." said Rymer.

They both entered Kaiba Corp in order to stop what was about to start... A world that never was will be now... Chapter 3 on the way.


	3. Timechain Broken

Chapter 3:

Timechain Broken

Yugi and Rymer were about to enter Kaiba Corp when Yugi stopped. He looked up and said: "I don't like this Rymer. For what we know this could be a trap."

"Don't worry Yugi. You talked to Kaiba right?" asked Rymer.

"I'm not sure, it was his voice but since when does he has been so kind to us?" said Yugi. "I can't say it for sure but this is risky."

"Yugi, Kaiba can change, people do it every day. He's a normal person like us, only richer and more powerful. That's the difference between he and us."

"You are right Rymer! Let's go!" said Yugi.

They entered the building. It was 9:00 P.M so a soul wasn't there. But if there wasn't anybody how could the doors have opened, thought Rymer. He and Yugi took the elevator to Kaiba's office. Entering to the office a voice said:

"Welcome, Yugi and Rymer to the amazing Kaiba Corp!"

"What the hell!?" said Rymer.

A black and purple portal was generated in front of the guys blowing them back. A guy with a cape appeared in front of the boys. His face was hidden behind the cape.

"You may be here, and I admit you are quick, but there's something you must know before you think you've won. My story long is, but for you it'll be quick. If the story is what you seek, destruction overcomes peace. Later we'll see, before time no longer exists." said the man.

And the man disappeared using the same technique he used to enter.

"Oh man! I hate when people disappears like that!!" said Rymer.

"Rymer, where's Kaiba?" asked Yugi noticing the office was empty.

"Yeah where could he be?" asked Rymer.

"But the message. The man said: "... before time no longer exists." said Yugi.

They heard a crash coming from the roof. They both went upstairs to check it out. The roof was very big. An H signal was in the middle of the roof. Rymer and Yugi stood up in the middle of it and suddenly they heard footsteps in the stairs.

"Now what?" said Rymer.

A young man with a cape, black jeans and brown eyes stared at them.

"You finally came." Said Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" said Rymer

"Kaiba did you saw the man who appeared in front of us?" asked Yugi.

"No, but that's very interesting. Now you should hear this: The rare card that controls people only appears to persons that darkness rules their hearts. Persons who live within the dark can only control it. A legend said that 3 more Egyptian God Cards where made after Ra, Obelisk and Slifer. Anubis, Eternus and Osiris are extremely powerful cards, but they have not been seen since the Egyptian times. And now that card wants to get on hold of the 6 God Cards." Said Kaiba.

"But Kaiba, I thought you did not believe in legends nor prophecies." Said Yugi.

"Sometimes, a legend could be useful. I'll have the hold of those cards. So if those are my intentions why did I told you that? Because I thought you would like to know." Answered Kaiba.

"Some people never change." muttered Rymer.


	4. Darkness

Chapter 4:

Darkness

Just a day has past since Yugi and Rymer paid a visit to Kaiba. They just know knew that there are more god cards in the world and a new evil wants to have them all. But who the heck is this new evil? And also where were Yugi's friends? And where's Kaiba headed?

It was a sunny day in Domino. The birds were singing, the kids dueling, a great Saturday. Rymer was taking a walk in the park. He had lots of things to think about. What was he trying to do? To be a hero? Yugi didn't need his help, he was a good duelist already. But there's something more than that. Rymer wanted to save the world, to be a hero. That was his dream. But Rymer was still concerned about the guy he and Yugi saw. More concerned about what he said that they'd see again when time no longer exists. Although in a world where time no longer existed, there wouldn't be a difference between day and night, or getting late and being punctual. He wondered if that was what he pursuit.

"So Rymer you like to take walks in the park?" said a voice behind him.

Rymer turned around to see a blonde haired girl he had seen before. She was walking behind him but he hadn't noticed. They both sat down on a bench and started talking.

"So Girla what have you done lately?" asked Rymer.

"Nothing rare, or unusual for a girl like me. What have you been doing?" asked her.

"Well" Rymer hesitated. He didn't know if to tell her about Yugi and him self's Quest. But as he looked at her green eyes he thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea telling her. So he told her.

"So you see that's why we need to be careful, with that card around it could be already in control of someone." said Rymer.

"But don't you think that card will grant power to anyone? It won't be easy to know who is controlled and who isn'tâ€ Rymer can I help you?" asked Girla.

"It will be dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt or worse, we don't even know what kind of ancient power we are fighting against." said Rymer.

Girla waved her blonde hair. Rymer knew that he didn't want to lose her, but he also knew that if he trusted her enough to let her know the quest, then why not trust her to let her help?.

"Well, if you really want to. It's ok." said him.

"Thank you!" exclaimed her hugging Rymer with both arms.

But far from the park Yugi looked at the sky by the window of his room. Who was that guy? What are those knew god cards? If the new enemy manages to find them all, what would him do? What should he do? Kaiba gave him some answers but not all of them. If the card already possesses control of a person who would it be? Nowadays with that card around anyone could be dangerous. And also he knew that the card will search for a person with high range, a rich one, so that it would be easy for him to find the god cards. If his thoughts were right, Domino is in great danger.

"But Yami, this card is trying to destroy the world as we know it." Said Yugi to his Millennium Puzzle Spirit.

"Yugi, you are right. But we don't have any leads or whereabouts about that card. We can't do this by our own we need Rymer and Kaiba's help. All our friends are missing but them, that means the card could have them as bait." Said Yami.

"You are correct. But know I don't know what to do." Said Yugi.

"Yugi, you are a duelist, but more than that you are my friend, and you know together we will defeat this group.

"" muttered Yugi. "I don't want to lose them, they are important to me."

"You won't lose them, we won't lose them." Said Yami.

While this was happening, in Kaiba Corp a search was happening. The search for all the god cards was being made by Kaiba. Seto didn't found anything about the new Egyptian gods. Those were a mystery to him. But he knew their names, but names are nothing without location. He knew what to do next, where to find _Egyptian God Cards _that in_ Egypt_, Kaiba made the preparations to fly to Egypt next week. Mokuba already planned destination and arriving point. This time, Kaiba thought, I'll have them all.

* * *

In a forest, a secret reunion was taking place. People with hoods and capes muttered words in a strange language. Then one of them stood up and spoke at everyone.

"Fellow members of Darkness. Look what our hard work has leaded us to. We've created the Dark Dragon of Chaos, and know we control it's ancient magic. Our card has already taken over a young boy whose feelings were revenge to a duelist called Rymer. This boy is Sean Hiru son of the owner of HiruTech the second most popular company in Domino. Now we need to get the 6 Egyptian God Cards, in order to posses the greatest power of all. The Pharaoh and Rymer are easy to fool, because we have what they want, and I specially designed people to take control of them. They won't be easy to control, yes, but with more souls at our disposal that world will consumed in a total Darkness"

The guy started to make a maniacal and cursed laugh that echoed in all Domino forest...


	5. The Legend

Chapter 5:

The Legend

"Today it's the day..." said Yugi in front of the airport. "Today we'll go to Egypt. Thanks Grandpa for the ride."

"You're welcome Yugi. But you three must stay alert. Anything can pass in a travel around the world." Said Solomon Moto.

"We'll take care of ourselves, don't worry Mr. Solomon." Said Rymer.

Rymer, Yugi, and Girla turned back and walked into the airport. Domino Airport was a big black and silver building. Gate 45 was their destiny. They entered checked themselves for the flight 675. But when Yugi was registering, Girla saw some black hooded people in the check line. Rymer saw them too. They were both asking why people like that would be in an airport. But maybe it is an Egyptian culture, thought Rymer.

"We are all set. Let's go!" called Yugi.

The flight passed with no delays. And the plane landed in Egypt as planned. The adventures registered themselves in the nearest hotel to the airport, 1 mile from it. Yugi proposed to go to the center of the city, to see the town of Egypt. Rymer accepted but Girla stayed. She said that she hadn't unpacked yet.

Rymer and Yugi left for the town. They'd never seen houses like that or even people who dressed like that. But Yami wasn't that impressed. He started to see some clear images from his past. Thoughtful he remembered his past. Those images linked him to 5000 years ago in Egypt, when he was a Pharaoh.

"Look at that Yugi. A museum?" said Rymer.

"It looks like." Answered Yugi.

"Well let's go inside." said Rymer.

The museum like building was big, but really big. They entered. The museum was a deserted place. They walked trough a big hall. Scripts and hieroglyphics were displayed on the walls. But Rymer and Yugi saw a small ray of light. It was a door. An opened door.

"Ok. That's not quite right." Said Rymer.

But he and Yugi continued walking to the door. They entered a big room with more carvings and stone tablets than the hall's. But for some reason one tablet was shining. A person was standing before them. It looked like a young woman. She was wearing a white cloak.

"Welcome back my Pharaoh." She said taking her white cloak off. Black hair and green eyes were revealed.

"Yugi, you know her?" asked Rymer.

"No, but I think Yami does." Said Yugi. And he transformed himself into Yami.

"Don't know..." said Yami.

"I'm glad you are here Pharaoh. My name is Luna. And I'm here to tell you about a legend of millenniums. I will refresh your memory Pharaoh." Said Luna.

They looked at the tablet:

Translation:

Before Egypt's first dawn,

An evil force was torn,

Time didn't matter,

Cause the dragons will appear,

And the chaos would begin,

And the Phoenix Hero will arise,

And alone he would be,

As for the shadows of tomorrow,

Sand will exist,

The Hero will fall,

To a world never wished,

As he gets trapped,

His heart will twist,

Shadow games will appear,

Millenium items, Pharaohs,

And wish,

For the new dawn,

Three heroes will gain,

The power of dragons will obtain,

Slay the new evil,

And protect the world,

From a never-endless war...

"Before the sands of Egypt appeared, an ancient magic was sealed away by some mysterious being. This being was treated like a hero for those who now form Egypt. The Hero made their lives happier. But suddenly the great power of the hero overcame his will. The Hero fell to the darkness and ruled with darkness. The legend stated that whoever possessed everybody's trust would fell to the darkness. The Hero was sealed away in the world he created. The Shadow Realm."

"There, his powers couldn't be controlled by anyone even himself. So his power splited into the monsters you know Yami, and the shadow games started. You know the rest. But the legend says that new heroes will awake when time was right. The time is running out. Those heroes will be able to hold Eternus, Osiris and Anubis and use their power. Pharaoh, power unbelievable is growing within every second. When the Timechain breaks, the world will be like that one, when the sun never came up."

Rymer and Yugi stayed very surprised about the legend. Yami started to understand and so did Rymer and Yugi.

"But even if one of the heroes falls to the darkness the other two will win?" asked Rymer.

"The legend doesn't state that." Said Luna. "You have to find it out by yourselves: Heroes of the Millennium."

"Wait, we are those heroes?" asked Yugi.

"This tablet only lights up when the heroes are near. According to ancient magic you are the heroes." Said Luna. "Please protect the world from devastation."

Rymer and Yugi returned to the hotel. Girla wasn't there but they both went to sleep. After that kind of days... you need this kind of rest.

"You are not getting with the plan." Said a black figure. "You'll need to be faster, then you'll receive what you want."

"..."

"It's that so. Forget him. He doesn't... Or you want to be fooled again?" asked the black figure.

"...But..."

"Don't speak in front of me. It doesn't matter. He won't love you as much as I do...So be it. Don't expect me to forgive you again. Stop being nice. You know he doesn't want you!! Now do what i tell you!!"

A tear escaped from the green eyes of the other figure...


	6. Nights of Egypt

Chapter 6: The Nights of Egypt

After that kind of story, Yugi and Rymer understood the Quest. Girla returned at night very late. She saw no one near her. But as soon as her hand touched the doorknob, she frizzed. Another hand stopped hers from opening the door. She looked next to herself, Rymer was standing there, staring at her.

"Girla I need to talk to you." Said Rymer.

"Ehh...ok..." said her.

They went upstairs, Girla leaded by Rymer. The sky was full of stars. A view of the lands of Egypt was appreciable. El Cairo was a very peaceful town these days.

"Girla, where were you?" asked Rymer. "You made Yugi and I very worried."

"You know... just wandering around." Said her.

"Really?" said Yugi.

"Of course... what were you thinking?" asked her.

Rymer stepped forward and stood next to Girla.

"Girla, I need you to be careful. Yugi and I found out we are some prophecy's heroes. In the museum we looked at some weird tablet and we understood. We are the new heroes." Explained Rymer. "And if my theory is correct, you are also a hero. And you are in danger. Please, don't endanger yourself. I couldn't... couldn't stand losing you."

Girla felt Rymer's worry. She saw his eyes and their eyes connected.

"Rymer I won't do it. I won't." said her. But Rymer stopped her words with his fingers.

"We are together in this. You wanted to help me, but I don't want to make you help. This could be too much dangerous. We don't know what's ahead... But I will be by your side..."

He approached her face and slightly kissed her. Girla was staring at him, but slowly she returned the kiss to Rymer. They felt a warn breeze. Rymer finally expressed his feelings for her. Girla was very surprised, but it didn't matter: she was with Rymer, she felt safe between his arms.

"I trust you Girla, and more important I love you..." said Rymer but he was interrupted.

A strange hooded person was in front of them. He was tall and strong. He was wearing a duel disc.

"Rymer Daze, you shall prepare for battle, cause you and I are going to duel!" said the man.

"What?!" exclaimed Rymer. A duel disc appeared on his arm. He drew his deck. The Life Points were reset to 4000.

"You shouldn't accept this duel. Let me tell you the rules, you lose, you lose your soul. I win, and I get your power." Said the man.

"What power?" asked Rymer.

"The power of your soul. Prepare to meet a force unbelievable." Said the man.

Wind stroke fiercely around the two duelists. Girla was behind Rymer and she didn't know in what she could help. But she was rooting for Rymer.

"I'll begin this duel." Said the man. "I'll summon Blazing Impachi in attack mode. 1850/0. And end my turn."

"Look at this, Gemini Elf in attack mode 1900/900. I place 1 card face down and... Gemini Elf Attack his monster, Double Elf attack!!"

"Very well but I only lose 50 life points, you have to be faster if you want to defeat me. I summon my Marauding Captain in attack mode 1200/400 Effect: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select another Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target. When this monster is Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand. So that let's me summon my Celtic Guardian 1400/1200. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I summon another monster in defense mode." Said Rymer and end my turn.

"I'll do Graceful Charity. And I discard this 2. Then I'll activate my trap. Call of the Haunted in order to reborn my Buster Blader. And now prepare for my ultimate beast: I'll sacrifice my 3 monsters in order to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!!!!!!!!!!." Exclaimed the man.

The Sky thundered. Yugi woke up and went upstairs. He saw a mighty gold dragon floating in the ceiling; Rymer was dueling against an unknown man. But that man had the Egyptian God Monster: The Winged Dragon of Ra. It couldn't be or could it...

"Rymer, don't worry you'll defeat this guy!" shouted Girla. "You can get trough this!"

Rymer was paralyzed, but he knew he would have to win this duel in order to save the world.


	7. Duel Under the Stars Part1

People please review, i want to hear some new reviews please, tell me.

_**Rymer Daze**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Duel Under the Stars Part.1

"Let's see how well you duel against an Egyptian God..." said the man. "Winged Dragon of Ra!! Attack his Gemini Elf!!"

Rymer's Gemini Elf was destroyed and with one blast he received 2100 damage to his Life Points.

"I better think of something fast!" thought Rymer. "I'm running out of options. How can I defeat the Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"It's your turn! But it may be your last!" said the man.

But Rymer couldn't give up hope or his soul to that man. Even if he uses an Egyptian God monster, there was a card in his deck that could help him. But the odds of drawing it were 1 to 45. How could he perform what looked like a miracle?. But then he heard a voice.

"Rymer don't give up! I know you can beat Ra! I...I trust you!" shouted Girla encouraging him.

Rymer then understood. He had to make it and win. Girla trusted him.

"My turn." Said Rymer loudly under the growls of Ra.

"I have only one chance to beat Ra. But I have to summon a monster stronger than 4000 attack points. I just have one shot if I draw Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning: ATK/3000 DEF/2500  
Warrior/Effect  
This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:  
â€¢Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.  
â€¢If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle; it can attack once again in a row.

"I'll place a monster in defense mode. And I place two cards face down and end my turn." Said Rymer.

"Finally, I'll finish you here!" shouted the man. "I'll activate the Seal of Orichalcus!!" A magic circle appeared surrounding them. "This card lets me have 10 monsters instead of 5, and every monster is powered up with 500 atk. Points. So Ra increases it's attack to 4500!!"

Ra growled shaking the whole city. Everyone woke up. From old mans to kids were looking outside the window looking for that sound. Some of them noticed the God Card's location.

"Now Rymer, Winged Dragon of Ra attack his left facedown monster!" said the man.

"You fell into my trap!" said Rymer. Girla and Yugi smiled. "You attacked my Witch of the Black Forest! That means I can search for a monster with less than 1500 def points and add it to my hand! I search for my Summoned Skull!"

"Perfect timing." Thought Yugi. "Now he has a powerful monster, then he can summon it and add him some power up cards!"

"I end my turn, Rymer. But I must say you've never faced an Egyptian God, and let me assure you, you are going to remember this for a long time!!" said the man.

"I'll take my turn now!" exclaimed Rymer. "Now I have to draw that card in order to defeat Ra without the Envoy of the Beginning. Please deck help me out!" thought Rymer.

Girla, Yugi and the whole city were viewing how the god roared among all Egypt. Girla didn't understand Rymer, she knew Rymer wasn't scared, but he wasn't that idiot to fight that man. "Unless, she thought, Rymer had a plan."

"I'll sacrifice my face down monster! In order to summon my Summoned Skull! Then I'll activate this: Monster Reborn! I'll revive my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" said Rymer.

"So, their strength doesn't compare to my Ra's power!" said the man.

"You are just bluffing!" said Rymer. "You aren't that well of a duelist! Good duelists have good cards, but not only power matters in dueling, but duel with the heart. You'll never beat me like that! And I'll show you what happens when you have strategy!. Activate Polymerization! Be born, Black Skull Dragon 3200/2500."

The two monsters merged in order to create a powerful beast. A dragon with horns and a black skull armor. It roared but Ra's roar hid it's sound. The dragon stood firmly in front of Rymer.

"So you have a stronger monster now! What gives? You can't win like that!" said the man.

"It's not what you think. I'll activate this: United We Stand (For every face-up monster you control, increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 800 points.) And I activate Scapegoat (When this card is activated, you cannot summon any monster in the same turn (including Flip Summon and Special Summon). Place 4 Sheep Tokens (Beast-Type/EARTH/1 Star/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position on the your side of the field. The tokens cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon.) This combo increases the attack power of the Black Skull Dragon by 4000 points, an enormous total of 7200!!! . Enough to beat Ra to pulp!.

"Yeah!" screamed Girla. "Go Rymer! Go! You can do this!"

Rymer winked his black eyes back to her and she blushed.

"It's incredible that Rymer prepared a strategy like that in so few time." Thought Yugi.

"He's a great duelist. I'm happy his in our side." Said Yami.

"Yeah, but he needs to be careful. Ra has plenty of abilities." Said Yugi.

"Now we can only trust him, and give him cheers." Said Yami.

"Now Black Skull Dragon!!" ordered Rymer "Attack the Winged Dragon Of Ra!"

The Black Skull Dragon roared before attacking. He charged to Ra. A smile appeared on Rymer's face. The Black Skull Dragon destroyed the God Card with fireballs. But still:

"You think I lost?" asked the man.

"No, I know you lost!" said Rymer.

"Rymer you beat him fair and square!" screamed Girla.

"Not quite." Said Yami. "Look up there."

Rymer looked at his opponent's Life Points. They were 1.

"But how did you survive?" asked Rymer.

"A millennia will pass and you won't be able to understand the secrets of the God Cards. One who knows nothing can't understand nothing." Said the man. Ra now was burning in fire. "You've awakened the Phoenix Mode, by destroying the battle mode. Prepare for losing your soul!" Rymer kneeled. "Behold the mightiest weapon on earth, The Winged Dragon of Ra! Phoenix Mode!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.


	8. The Note

Look people, i won't write anything more, if you want this story completed submit a review!!!!


End file.
